


Kissing you

by Drhair76



Series: {Love Quotes} [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Kisses, Logan has emotions, M/M, Roman is dramatic, Virgil is adorable, gentle kisses, he just doesn't know how to express them, patton is adorable, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "I'll make up for all the years I was supposed to be kissing you." -Leo Christopher.





	Kissing you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters you recognize. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Some characters might be OOC)

  
Virgil was just sitting on the couch in the lounge when Roman walked in through the door.

"Verge?"

Virgil hummed, not looking up from the book that Logan recommended to him three days ago. Usually Logan was pretty solid when recommending him a book to read.

"I got you something." Roman said settling down on the couch on front of him. Virgil took a deep breath and marked his page. He closed the book and turned to the dramatic side-and dramatic he was- holding his hands behind his back as if he was trying to keep the gift a secret.

"Yeah?"

Roman smiled and whipped out a bouquet of flowers for the anxious boy. Virgil gasped and carefully reached out for the purple flowers.

"They're lavender flowers. The smell is supposed to help reduce anxiety and help aid sleep. Also you-uh-you said your favorite color was purple, so." Roman explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Virgil blinked at the flowers in his hand and his lips trembled.

"I-uh-wow. I don't-I don't really know what to say." Virgil admitted. "Thank you so much."

Roman flushed red. "Not a problem at all for my true love," He exclaimed loudly and Virgil discreetly rolled his eyes but he grabbed Princy's sash and pressed their lips together.

At first Roman was obviously shocked but eventually he pressed back equally as much. Virgil could feel all the love bubbling up to the top from and for Roman as their souls intertwined.

When they pulled away Virgil was breathing hard and Roman's lips were swollen.

"I should-I should get you flowers more often." Roman said breathlessly and Virgil scoffed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ro-you're still annoying."

"Hey!"

~~~

Virgil wasn't the most physical of all the sides. While he enjoyed hugs from Patton when excited and loved it when Roman rested his legs on his during movie nights sometimes it was too much.

And that's where Logan came in.

It's not that Logan didn't touch him, he just-he understood that space was important sometimes.

Virgil knocked on Logan's door and waited for the 'come in' that was yelled from the other side.

Virgil opened the door and creeped inside. Logan was sitting at the computer grading essays so Virgil just sat onto his bed.

"I'm almost finished here, I'll be there in a second."

Virgil hummed and curled himself into Logan's assortment of blankets and covers, provided by Patton of course. A few clicks later and he was sleeping, only to be awoken by a dip in the bed.

Virgil vaguely felt a single loving kiss pressed to his forehead before feeling the warmth of the wise side settle next to him.

"Goodnight Virgil."

~~~

"Patton? What are you doing?"

Virgil watched in confusion as the fatherly side rifled through the refrigerator in a rush.

"Oh!" Patton exclaimed swirling around to face Virgil. "I'm just looking for the cookie dough so I can make cookies for desert."

Virgil frowned and stepped closer to peek into the fridge. "Didn't we us them last week? I don't think Roman got a new pack."

"Oh." Patton deflated and Virgil panicked. "We-we can make-er-can we make them from scratch?" He asked hopefully and Patton's eyes widened.

"You want to help me?"

"Well, sure." Virgil shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant but he could feel his face burning red.

"Well thanks friendo!" Patton said happily. "Come on then these cookies aren't gonna bake themselves."

You were bound for a few laughs when baking cookies with Patton, to be honest you were bound for some laughs when doing anything with Patton.

And of course, dealing with the flour by carefully measuring it out wasn't going to happen.

Virgil had accidentally spilled some on Patton's shirt and Patton sprinkled some onto Virgil's faded purple locks and then it turned into an all out war.

Virgil ended the fight by dumping the entire bag of sugar onto Patton head.

"Now you're as sweet on the outside as you are on the inside." Virgil laughed while brushing flour out of his hair.

Patton's large smile turned devious and he tackled Virgil, pinning him against the kitchen floor. Still laughing, he peppered kisses all over Virgil's forehead and cheeks.

Virgil giggled happily and Patton paused smiling proudly at him.

"I don't think there are gonna be cookies tonight." Virgil snorted.

"That's for sure."


End file.
